


He'd known that all along

by Lukahhhhhhhh



Series: Exploring Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukahhhhhhhh/pseuds/Lukahhhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had come as a bit of a shock the first time Stiles had figured out Derek liked him.<br/>Don't get him wrong, he'd known, but he hadn't really KNOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd known that all along

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had this idea of Derek looking lost when he had sex because he's honestly a bit scared, and I needed to write it down before I lost it. This hasn't been beta'd or anything, and I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions!

It was a bit of a shock the first time Stiles figured out Derek liked him. The mental and emotional wasn't that surprising, they had always seemed to mesh in an interesting way that left his head buzzing and fingertips tingling in a blend of challenge and arousal.

No, it was the physical that had shocked him.

Don't get him wrong, Stiles had known for a while in theory, known Derek had wanted him, and that he wasn't the only one who must leak the scents of arousal and frustration, but he'd never really known.

He'd seen Derek stare at his mouth after pinning him to walls, seen his furrowed brow and softening eyes as they slowly became friends.

Hell, he'd even felt it when they made out, Derek grinding and grunting and moaning in this angry desperation.

He knew Derek wanted him, even knew Derek might be developing feeling for him, but it still honestly shocked him the first time Derek had been able to strip him down and had stared at his speckled body like every inch, every angle and curve, was interesting and precious. He'd felt his breath stutter when Derek looked at his blush mottled skin with wide eyes, and let out an almost wounded sound; as if nothing more beautiful had ever been offered to him before.

He looked conflicted with himself, and that too was a surprise.

He'd never really imagined Derek would look so lost, so unsure of himself.  
It wasn't insecurity, that wasn't it. Derek wasn't really vain, but he knew how people looked at him, and he had never held any shame for his body.

But he moved like _he_ was the gangly limbed teenager, touched like _he_ was the one confused and so new to the idea of others having so much skin to be bared.

Stiles was almost insulted at first by how Derek touched him. He touched as if he were breakable, but he soon realized it wasn't because Derek was afraid Stiles would be fragile, but because he was afraid he himself would be too rough.

He didn't speak much, although that was no surprise. But what was unexpected was how much Derek had to say. Not with words, but his face, his hands, his noises...  
He wove a story more intricate than any even Stiles had ever told, of his thoughts, his fears, his desires.  
His love.

And Stiles felt wanted.  
Needed.  
 _Alive._

It was a bit of a shock the first time Stiles figured out Derek liked him, wanted him; but finding out Derek loved him?

He'd known that all along.


End file.
